Three's a Crowd
by Seriyan
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has many problems concerning his girlfriend's birthday - and putting up with her best friend. SasukeXOC - AU fic-  TOTAL CRACK Read at your own risk. Happy Birthday Bella-chan! **ONE SHOT**


**Yo-yo! Here's a birthday fic for my sissy Bella-chu. =D**

**Happy Birthday Bella! **

**Ok, so this story is Sasuke Uchiha paired with her character Bella Kyuuketsuki. I do NOT own Sasuke Uchiha, or Bella's character and they are rightfully property of their respected owners. **

**The only thing I do own is Seriyan, my character in this story. Please do not use Seriyan or Bella-chan without permission. **

**Thank you and Bella-chan, since I figure you'll be about the only person reading this anyway, happy birthday once again, and enjoy the fic. I was typing super fast to get this done on time. XD**

**-meep-**

Ridged, tawny colored locks of hair flowed out into ribbons behind her as she ran through the streets of Konoha. It was an important day and if **HE** forgot it, she – the girl running - would make damn sure there was Hell to pay because of it. She lacked faith in him, she truly did.

Her lively steps began to slow as she rounded the corner and slightly jogged up the sidewalk leading to his house. Stepping up the old wooden steps, she paused on the front porch to catch her breath before her resolve to kick some ass resumed.

"HEY, CHICKEN ASS FOR HAIR! OPEN UP!" she yelled as she pounded on his door.

Even though only a few seconds had passed, she felt as if he were taking _forever_. Surely Christmas had come and went as long as he was taking?

"What do you want?" He asked plainly as his charcoal-black eyes bore into her smoky-blue orbs. "And my name is _Sasuke_, not any of the stupid nicknames you insist on calling me."

"You do know what today is, right?"

"Tuesday, October 26, Bella's Birthday." He said calmly.

"Correct." She said coldly, she was surprised he actually remembered. What was he up to? Surely it was just a fluke. It was a miracle… perhaps puppies died because… no wait. That didn't just happen. There was no sparkle in his eyes.

"So you ran halfway across the village to ask me what day it is? Surely you would remember Bella's birthday. You two are best friends after all." He said in a bored tone.

"Sisters." She corrected, "No are you going to let me in or not?"

"Why would I let _you_ in my house?"

"One – because I said so, Two – you can't cook, I can, Three – because I said so." She said simply before waltzing in through the door.

"You repeated yourself… HEY! Get back here!" he yelled before following her into his kitchen and watched her begin to dissect his cabinets.

"What are you doing?" he asked, still irritated at his girlfriend's tawny haired friend. The nerve of this girl… this _lunatic._

"What does it look like I'm doing? Knitting a blanket? I'm fixing to use your oven to bake Bella a cake."

"Hn." He grunted as he stood in the doorway with his arms crossed, going back to his usual emo self.

Most people argue that Sasuke is silent. Seriyan didn't find this the case, as Sasuke could be quite talkative when he wanted to be. For example, when arguing with her, or alone with Bella… from what her friend told her.

Sasuke continued glaring daggers at the girl that now _haunted _his kitchen with her presence. She was a real pain. The clever little bitch – using his weakness against him. He silently cursed himself for having such a weakness for the girl with burgundy hair and her unique eyes – he'd move mountains for her… give her the sun, moon, and stars - if he could, and he'd get her anything her heart desired…. But it almost seemed too much… to put up with… Seriyan… no if it was what made Bella happy… then he'd endure _torture_ for just a little longer.

"Sasgay. Are you listening to me? I asked you a question." Her brows knitted together in frustration.

"Hn."

"What the hell kind of answer is 'HN' anyway?"

"My answer. Now is that all?"

"No, Mr. Smarty-pants, I just put the cake in the oven. We have to wait for it to get done before I can frost it. Now while it bakes, _we _are going to wrap her presents and get _your_ house decorated for _her party._"

"Why can't you do this at your house?" he stifled a groan. This girl was a pain. He vaguely paid attention to the glare he was receiving from her.

"Your house is bigger than mine, so we can have _more_ people, and since we're already going to be setting stuff up here, it'd be easier to make the cake here so I don't have to move it. Now, anymore stupid questions?" she said dryly.

"…How many people."

"A crowd. Now shut up so I can concentrate," she said while began to poke around her bag.

"Just hurry up."

"You can't rush genius." She replied as she began to pull things out of her bag.

"I don't see a genius around. Do you perhaps, know one?"

"Very funny. Now, what did you get her?"

"This."

"Eh… its small. Don't you think?"

"It cost almost a thousand dollars."

"Well that was stupid."

"WHAT? HOW THE HELL IS THAT STUPID?"

"You could have gotten her the bigger ones that were on sale for the same price."

"…Bitch."

"No. I just know how to shop – but lucky for you, Bella will like them and because she will like them, I approve."

"…Good to have your approval," he said as he contemplated murdering the girl that still haunted his house.

"Yes it is, since I plan to borrow them."

"What." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"Bella and I share jewelry so we decide on jewelry based on what we both like."

"You two are **not** conjoined at the hip."

"No, but quite close to being so."

"… Just hurry up so we can get to work."

"About time you got motivated."

"Just shut up."

**-meep-**

It was the weirdest thing. She stopped by Seriyan's house but no one was home. Her mismatched eyes were cast sadly on the ground. Seriyan had gotten a cute new shirt that she wanted to borrow. Brushing a strand of her burgundy hair behind her ear, she was struck by inspiration. "I KNOW! I CAN HAVE SASUKE USE HIS NINJA SKILLS TO SNEAK ME INTO HER HOUSE SO I CAN GET HER SHIRT!" she announced to no one in particular.

Random pedestrians turned and stared at her as she smiled and waved at them.

Sure, Bella did have a key to Seriyan's house, but – where was the fun in just letting herself in? No… she enjoyed Sasuke's ninja skills. Many times, she and Seriyan had fun putting Sasuke's abilities to _good use._

Grinning with happiness at her idea, she abruptly turned around a began making a mad dash towards Sasuke's house.

Reaching the porch, she noticed that the door was slightly open. Weird. But… what the heck, she opened the door and walked in. What could happen?

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Sasuke yelled.

Bella blinked. Who could Sasuke be yelling at? Or a better question was, since when does Sasuke yell?

"AS A MATTER OF FACT, YES I AM." Seriyan yelled back.

She double blinked. What was Seriyan doing at Sasuke's house? The nose seemed to be coming from the kitchen. Taking a deep breath, Bella took two steps forward before cautiously making her way to Sasuke's kitchen door, where the yelling intensified.

"IT DOES NOT GO THERE! IT BELONGS HERE."

"BUT IT LOOKS STUPID HERE SO JUST SHUT UP AND MOVE YOUR END UNLESS YOU WANT TO MAKE A POOR AND WEAK GIRL DO THIS HERSELF."

"IT'S MY HOUSE SO WE DO THIS LIKE I SAY TO DO IT!"

"BUT YOU HAVE NO TASTE. THEREFORE, I AM IN CHARGE."

"WHAT ARE WE YELLING ABOUT?" Bella yelled over the argument as she flung the door open.

Seriyan squealed and jumped over the table to hug Bella. "Happy Birthday Bella! I was trying to decorate for your party but Sasuke was just being too stubborn and refused to cooperate so… sadly we aren't done yet… even though it should be done by now."

Sasuke merely glared at Seriyan before finishing straightening up the table. "Happy Birthday, Sweetie," he said as he pulled Bella away from Seriyan and held her in an embrace of his own.

"Well now that the guest of honor is here, the party can officially start." Seriyan declared as she opened the refriderator to get the cake out.

"What about the others?" Sasuke asked

"Others?" Bella echoed wondering how big Seriyan decided to go with this party.

"This is everyone."

"You said there'd be a crowd." Sasuke said with a groan.

"There is a crowd here." Seriyan said with a smile.

Bella grinned as she caught on. "Sasu-kun, what she means is the party is big enough with the three of us here!"

"…Hn?"

Seriyan chuckled, "What Sasuke, you didn't know that _three is a crowd?"_

Sasuke let a loud grown escape his mouth as he and Seriyan continued to host Bella's birthday party… in a somewhat awkward truce – it amused Bella to no end.

They began with singing happy birthday – or rather Sasuke hummed and Seriyan… yodeled… to put it nicely.

After that, they played a little DDR to work up an appetite – along with several other things to pass the time.

As it came time to open presents Seriyan jumped in front of Sasuke to give Bella her present. "Here, open it open it open it!" she chanted. She seemed to wiggle and squirm like an excited puppy. (Caution should Sasuke ever get happy.)

Seriyan's present was a handmade card, and a cute black hand-bag. Bella grinned and hugged Seriyan "Thank you!"

Sasuke's present was a lovely pair of diamond earrings set in two karat white gold.

The cake was delicious, and fancy streamers hung from the ceiling. The arguing acquaintances had gone all out. Kudos to them.

Bella smiled as she hugged her gifts close. Best birthday ever.

**-meep-**

**Yeah, its kinda short, only five pages but I was pressed for time… and yeah… Once again, Happy Birthday Bella!**


End file.
